


so does this

by tokumei108



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, no future connected spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Fiora takes Melia out on a short trip.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	so does this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



When Colony 9 rebuilding reaches a new milestone, Fiora drags Melia out on a short trip, whisking her away with a picnic basket full of sandwiches while simultaneously assigning all of Melia’s tasks to Dunban.

Melia had protested, but Dunban had agreed, and now Fiora and Melia stand at Kneecap hill, with Fiora still holding Melia’s hand.

“The breeze feels so good,” Fiora murmurs, watching the wind dance in Melia’s curls.

“Yes.” Melia turns away from the view and looks straight into Fiora’s eyes. “And so does…”

Fiora kisses her and they both think the same thing.

_So does this…_


End file.
